Cybertron Effect
by general ironox
Summary: The Great War is finally over, Now is time for rebuild Cybertron but the transformer soon will find the galaxy is big than they thought. How the Citadel will react when they meet a race are old than them for millions years.
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own anything about Transformers, Mass Effect or every series in this**

 **Well this my newer story I had this idea after check fell Mass Effec x Transformers, I found we only find the story about Autobot join force with Shepard to fight again the** **Decepticon . This story will forcus more about Transformer and what they do in the world of Mass Effect. I also plan to let** **Shepard is a Transformer instand human. And it will heavy base one G1 ,War for Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron, IDW Transfomers, Movie.  
**

 **The story have been Beta thank to Metal4k**

* * *

The war between Autobot and Decepticon, raged for millions of years. At first it only happened on theirplanet, Cybertron, but soon it began to spread out to their colonies at well.

The result? the dead of billions of dead Cybertronian. Yet, the war continued formillions of years if that even not happen

It all happenedwhen the Autobots and Decepticon fought with each other in Neutronia. During the battle a fleet of ships showed up in the planets' orbit. Both sides had stopped the fight when they saw the fleet, then suddenly the new shipsbegan to open fire on both sides, and then drop they troop who are look like Cybertronian.

Both Autobot and Decepticon quickly retaliated the newcomersbut with their superior power, the newcomer began to overcome both sides. At the end of day every single Autobot and Decepticon on Neutronia had been killed. The attack had been broadcast to all Cybertronian planets. The newcomer, who called themselves Harvester, a race with the intention of conquering and harvesting planets, for their advancement and survival.

The Harvester had once attacked Cybertron during the time of Thirteen Primes but hadbeen defeat by them. Though defeated, The Harvester vowed to never give up, and planend to one day conquer Cybertron. the Harvester began to research Cybertron biology and found a way to create they own Cybertronians. The difference is that those Cybertronians don't have spark.

The new Cybertronians, whose name became the Cybran, as slaves to the Harvester began to attack every Cybertronian planet. With the attack from the newcomers, the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime was forced tomeet with the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron, to propose an alliance between thetwo factions. At first Megatron declined and saidthe Decepticons could defeat the Harvester.

But withthe Harvester high number of Cybran the Decepticon begin to pushed back, Megatron finally agreed to Optimus Primes proposal.

After millions of years fighting against each other, the Cybertronians finally united as one to battle against their old enemy. But after years of fighting the Cybertronians began to lose their ground.

Until one Cybran named Procyon, began to grow angry at the way the Harvester, used his kind as an expandable can be replaced easy . The Harvester saw him as a threat so they decided to destroy him. But Procyons' defiance inspired the other Cybran. A Rebellion happened inside The Harvester army with Procyon as their leader.

One day Procyon came in front of both Megatron and Optimus Prime to propose an alliance with them. Many Autobots and Decepticons had show their disapproval about this. But they were quickly silenced by their leaders.

The new alliance between Cybertronian and the Rebel Crybran was born.

With the new alliance the tide of the war began to change. Then the Alliance finally planned the attack on the Harvester home world. A full assault with thousand and the giant city-sized Cybertronian, the Metrotitans, had take part in the battle.

During the battlethe leader of the Alliance decided to attack the Harvester Palace with a group of their soldiers. The team consisted Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Prowl, Ratchet, Ultra magnus, Megatron, Shockwave, Sound Wave, Starscream , Thundercracker , Skywarp and Procyon. The team had success landing on the surface of the planet thanks to the sacrifice of Titan. The fight to the Palace was meet heavy resistance. Procyon decided that the rest would hold the ground while Optimus Prime and Megatron found the Harvester Empress. The battle out side the Palace continued to rage, until a roar were hear by the other.

Then the Harvester began to panic and they soldier began to die.

Every Cybertronian rejoiced for their enemy had been defeated. Procyons group quickly ran to the Palace and found that both Optimus Prime and Megatron had defeated the Harvester Empress but both of them were critically injured. The group quickly broughtthem to back to the ship. They quickly brought them back to the ship, where they were treated for their wounds and soon began to recover. But when the war with The Harvester was over many Cybertronian, Autobot and Decepticon alike, began to question ifthey would return to fight againsteach other after so many years fighting side by side.

But to their surprise both leaders had decided to end the fight between both factions and said that they would begin to rebuild their civilization together and open a new era for Cybertronian. Both sides had been rejoice and many had cheer when hear they leader said that. They also invited the Crybran to join with them, to whichProcyon agreed.

The rebuilding began with their home world Cybertron. Optimus Prime decided create The Council of Worlds, where Cybertron and its scattered colonies could come together, governing their interaction and integration for the good of all members. Optimus Prime became the head while Megatron was the delegate for Cybertron, where each colonies also voted for their own delegate.

A new golden age had once again come to Cybertron.

But in the darkness a force of Evil began a newplan for the galaxy.

* * *

 **There is will many race from many game: Halo, Endless Space, Master of Orion, Destiny and few aliens race from Ben 10 which are Sotoraggian, Nanochip , Orishan and Talpaedan .**

 **You guy** **suggest what race you want to show up or OC race you create.  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own anything about Transformers, Mass Effect or every series in this**

 **The story have been Beta thank to Metal4k**

* * *

2 AW (After War): the rebuilding of Cybertron and it colonies reached 40% . The planet capital Iacon had been fully rebuilt.

5 AW: the rebuilding of Cybertron and it colonies been reached 70% . Once many cities were rebuilt, the facilities once more began to operate at full capacityShockwave opened his own school, named Shockwave Academy of Advanced Technology. Academy of Cybertronian Law Enforcemen opened with Ironhide as headmaster was ansurprise to many people since many thought that Ultra Magnus would be headmaster.

10 AW: the rebuilding of Cybertron and it colonies is been reached 90%. Cybertron Aerial Academy had been opened with Jetfire as headmaster. In the same year, the Cybertron War Academy had also been opened with Starscream as headmaster with many surprise to see the mans' choice instead of becoming politician.

15 AW: the rebuild of Cybertron and it colonies had been completed. The Cybertronians' celebrate with the opening of a new Space bridge network to help the transportation between Cybertron and it colonies.

20 AW: Procyon proposed Procyon proposed a new inititave; the exploration of new worlds . With many supporting it, a crew had been assembled for this mission and theircaptain was Hot Rod. After a few weeks of development, set-back and construction, The Ark was prepared to launch.

21 AW: After a year of endless travel the Ark had discovered a planet. When they landed the crew soon encountered the new species, the Automatons

They began to exchange the information between the two races (. The Automatons were created by a long dead civilization known as the Reyans who perished many millennia ago due to the gradual self-destruction of their world. Decades of uncontrolled industrialization and technologies that relied on a highly toxic underground fuel caused irreversible damage to the ecosystem and atmosphere of their planet. Realizing that they were doomed, the Reyans attempted to build a massive fleet of migration ships to escape their planet, but most of the ships either exploded on launch, or stalled in the atmosphere and fell to the ground. The Reyans despaired… and so they decided to leave a legacy in the form of one of their greatest technological achievements, clockwork beings. Having a very old and proud history of clockwork, the Reyans had achieved the maximum potential of the technology in their creation of massive clockwork men to which they gifted all the traits of a young species. Within a year of the creation of the clockwork men, the Reyans committed mass suicide so as not to suffer through the effects of a dying planet.

When they heard that the Council decided to help the Automatons. First they began cleaning the planet of toxin,with the help of theirmost talented scientist. Over a years of work the planet began to heal . The Automatons began learning how to live in a symbiotic relationship with nature. With the help of the Cybertronian and the knowledge of their creators, the Automatons produced massive floating ships on which they lived in order to protect the healing ecosystem on the planet while still developing immense industrial capacity and production within the hulls of their ships.

The Cybertronian asked the Automatons to become aCouncil of Worlds member, they agreed.

25 AW: During the explorationof a unknown star system, they encountered a new species named the Tenno. Unfortunately, this new race was at war with another race named theGrineer, a brutally militarized race of cloning warrior, who want to kill anything not like them. The Council agreed to help the Tenno fight against the Grineer. Grateful for their help,the Tenno joined the two species among the stars.

30 AW: The Automaton ship encountered an unknown ship. Upon landing on it, the Automatons met a race called the Eliksni. They soon find out that the Eliksni are a nomadic race; traveling between worlds on their. Their home world had been destroyed by the Hierarchy.

The Automatons share this information with the council. At first they tried to negotiate with the Hierarchy but soon found out that they are just like the Harvesters, with only one goal; to consume. The three races with their new allies the Eliksni begin to prepare for war. Mani Dar-Omnis , the Automaton delegate proposed the formation of a single government to fight against the Hierarchy, which lead to the birth of the Alliance.

The war between the Alliance and the Hierarchy begins. With experience from fighting against the Harvesters, The Alliance had the upper hand against the Hierarchy. But the Hierarchy still out numbered them thanks to ten thousand planets they conquer.

During the war a Tenno special forces discovered that the Hierarchy had enslaved two races the Sophons, for their talent in science , and the Hissho for their (their not they) military power. Also they found out that the Hierarchy was also at war against The Sowers, a robotic race wanting revenge for the destruction of their creator.

With the information they had, the Alliance began the attack to free the Sophons and Hissho from the Hierarchy to weaken their army. They also made contact with The Sowers to join forces against the Hierarchy.

During the war, one of the Hierarchys' commanders, Orlok, who was aware of the immorality in the Hierarchy's conquests and felt shame for what his race had done. In addition, he showed disgust for the high ups using his soldiers as tools of ambition . Deciding to rebel against them, Orlok knew that alone his rebellion would soon be destroyed , he decided to contact the Alliance. He would help them free the Sophons and Hissho from the Hierarchy in exchange for him and his rebellion joining the Alliance.

50 AW: When the Sophons, and Hissho had been freed, and The Sowers and Hierarchy Separatists joined them, The Alliance began to push back the Hierarchy. The final battle had destroyed most of the Hierarchy military, forcing them to retreat to unknown space. The war finally ended. But in case the Hierarchy came ( back, the Alliance assigned a fleet to patrol the route leadingto unknown space.

Now, the Alliance with their joined races began to turn towards peace and began rebuilding cities that were destroyed by the Hierarchy. With the Sophons technology, the Alliance to build their new ships and cities . Many planets were colonized thanks to the help from The Sowers.

During the rebuilding one of the Sowers detected a strange energy signature. Fearing that the Hierarchy returned the Alliance sent many ship to the location. What they found was beyond their wildest dreams. The source of (the strange energy signature came from a strange space ship belonging to a shape-shifting species from an alternate dimension called The Riftborn. Theirdimension had been poisoned by strange energy. Unable to halt the disease's advance no matter what they tried, the Riftborn took the last available course of action that might lead to their survival; they stepped into our universe. This new discovery had created an exciting reaction from the scientists of the alliance

At first the Riftborn didnot trust The Alliance since they are new to this universe and want to be alone. The Alliance agreed but they offered their greatest scientists and resources to help the Riftborn build their colonies.

During the colonization a planet, the Riftborn found a strange device. Some of the scientists from the Alliance started to see the Riftborn have some reaction upon finding the device. They decided to inform The Council about this.

* * *

 **The next chapter everyone. I always like Universe at War game to bad that Sega not make it to a series like they plan. I alway like Orlok and Hierarchy**

 **The Endless Space game is fucking amazing I can't wait for** **Endless Space 2. I can the game is fun than Master of Orion  
**

 **It any of guy see the Destiny 2 trailer. Cayde-6 deadpool of Destiny**

 **Also Total war warhammer 2, Lizard man is confirm, now waiting for Tomb King.**

 **You guy** **suggest what race you want to show up or OC race you create.  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


End file.
